


Origins

by Anarchyopteryx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Sburb, Second Person Narration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyopteryx/pseuds/Anarchyopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you do not know who your mother is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

Today is the first day of school. This year anyway. First grade. Real school. 

You hold your dad's strong hand as you cross the parking lot. All around are people dropping their kids off. There are hugs and kind goodbyes from dads and moms and sometimes both. Sometimes people had two moms or two dads. 

Something strikes you as strange. You wonder where your mom is. The only pictures of a woman in your house are of your grandmother. A mother never tucked you in, never kissed you, never told her she loved you. Dad was great, you couldn't ask for a better dad, and yet it feels like something is missing. 

You look up at your father and ask why you don't have a mom.

The question catches him off-guard. 

\----

For all your life you never knew who your father was. That's okay, you always knew of single moms who don't know or care about that anymore. It's someone they would rather forget, right?

Even as a little girl you thought it may have been inappropriate to inquire further into the matter. You deduce it was a stranger and a fit of passion that created you twelve years ago. 

However, you always thought it would be nice to have another parent around. No one who would play games of one-upmanship with you. No one who would ignore you. No one who would pass out drunk after a long day in the lab. 

Yes, another parent. A sober parent. That would be pleasant. 

\----

You don't think your life is weird. You don't think your bother is creepy. Your bro is awesome, fuck what anybody else says. When you grow up, you want to be just like him, a brilliant master of irony and-

Wait, your brother? That's right. Your brother is all you have. Shit, you never even met your grandma!

You asked him a little while ago. He tells you a story about how you fell from the sky and killed a pink pony. You believe anything he says. Bro would never lie.

Everyone at school thinks you're weird even though you try your damnedest to be cool. No, you don't fucking need to try, right? You are cool. Just like your bro. 

You tell the story to people sometimes.

So you're like Superman?

Yes.

Laughter. An eavesdropper throws a wad of paper at you. 

\----

Bec. Grandpa. This island. It is all you know. This and your dreams! You know what's going to happen, you tell him stuff and he just pats you on the head and tells you that you are so very talented for a young lass. 

You know nothing about the outside world, you have never been there before! Not that it matters. You like it here. Anyway, you learn from all the things Grandpa teaches you, and from the artifacts he brings home. Everything is lovely, the sky, the sand, the surf, the temple. 

You're happy here. This is all you need.

Anyway, you know where you came from. You saw it in the clouds. You never questioned it.


End file.
